The Call of Fate
by Blueriinnaa
Summary: Kazumi travels 500 years past and comes across the Great Dog Demon Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, as she seeks her way back to the wooden well. Will she be able to find it herself? Or ask help from the ruthless and cold demon? Or perhaps...they were destined to meet? P.S. Kazumi is an insert character. This is an I.C./Sesshomaru pairing.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Kazumi just turned eighteen years old, yet it did not sink in to her that much. She is currently on her final year in junior high school, and it will be her last year of wearing her white blouse with a blue ribbon tie paired to a blue pleated checkered skirt.

"Aw, this is my favorite uniform, though." She thought.

She put them in a hanger and sat down on her bedroom chair and faced her laptop. She then checked for the senior high uniform in advance through the internet and the design was a blouse with a light green vest with a choker, paired to a light green skirt. It was still nice, but she didn't like it that much.

"Well, I don't have the right to complain." She murmured to herself.

"Kazumi-chan!" her mom called out.

"Yes?"

"Can you please bring these artifact collections of your grandmother to our old storage house?"

In an instant, Kazumi felt chills down her spine. She rushed to the kitchen to show her mother how 'scared' she was.

"But Mom, that is abandoned, right?"

Her mom chuckled. "Don't worry. Last month, I called some men in our neighborhood to clean and rebuild that storage house. I just can't stand it being useless."

"Last month!?"

"Yes. And it's not yet a very long time."

Kazumi just sighed and pouted.

"Now come on, you're already eighteen."

"Yes, Mom. I know. I'll take it there."

"Thank you, dear daughter."

As Kazumi was nearing the storage house, she became more nervous.

"Ugh…why now, after all this time? I never went near that storage house in my eighteen years of existence!" she told herself.

Upon entering, the smell of dust and of old things welcomed her, along with a bit of cob webs and some harmless bugs. But either way, she still managed to enter and find an appropriate space for the artifacts. The floor creaked as she walked. After finding a place for the artifacts, she noticed a very old wooden well at the center of the storage house.

 _A well? What's a well doing in a storage house? This is weird._

She was about to ignore it and hurry outside but somehow, deep inside her, it's as if the well was reaching out to her. Like, she should at least consider checking it out.

 _There's no harm in trying._

She slowly went down and checked the well. The inside was very dark and then that's it.

"It's just an ordinary well." She said then decided to go out. But before she could even take a step, a strong unknown force pulled her into well.

"AAAAHHHHH! HELP! MOM! BIG BROTHER! DAD! HEEEEELLLLPP!" she screamed. She kept on screaming until no sound was coming out from her mouth. It was like a nightmare. But then her body was getting weak and she was starting to feel dizzy.

 _Your fate has just been twisted._ – The only voice she heard before she completely lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Into the Woods

Kazumi slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of the sun and the warm forest breeze. She slowly stood up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around.

 _Why am I suddenly here on a grassy land?_

But then, her serenity was shattered. She started panicking.

"What about the well!?" she said aloud. Thoughts came rushing to the girl.

 _This can't be! How was I transported here? Did that well sort of used a spell on me? Is this a dream? If it is, I have to wake up!_

She did everything that could possibly wake her up – pinching her skin, slapping her face, pulling her hair. But it was no use. She was still on that peaceful green land.

She helplessly sat back at the ground. "I want to go back…as in right now."

Tears started flowing from her eyes. "Mom…"

But just as she was thinking of her family, her Mom's words echoed in her mind. _"Now come on. You're already eighteen."_

It struck her very well and she became determined all of a sudden. She wiped her tears and stood up again.

"Crying won't solve anything! In any case, I have to find that well! It's the reason why I'm here. Then it's also the way to get back!" she said.

With that in mind, she started running towards the forest in search of the well.

 _Darn it! I should've never approached that well to begin with!_

She continued to run deep within the forest. It was like a never-ending run, and she was already panting. She decided to rest for a while under a tree, but then she unconsciously fell asleep.

It was already getting dark when she woke up and it instantly made her alarm. She scratched her head forcefully. Why did she still have the guts to fall asleep?

 _What am I gonna do? I'm still here in the middle of the forest with no idea of how to get out!_

Yet, she had nothing with her except her cell phone. _Why didn't I think of this!? Stupid me!_ She quickly got a hold of it and tried to dial her contacts and use the Google Map.

"NO SIGNAL!? SERIOUSLY?" she shouted.

She is so unfamiliar with the place, that even if she is a pro in locating places in their town, her senses won't work here. In the end, she sulked in there and hoped that no dangerous creatures out there would just come and eat her.

 _This is not a dream. It's as if… I've travelled back to the past. The smell of the surroundings is so outdated! It's not like the smell at home, nor even our storage house! Shucks, I never thought events like this could still happen! Who said magic ain't real? I'm gonna kick his/her ass!_

She carefully looked around her, and all she could see were the dark figures of trees and bushes. She looked up the sky and it somehow made her feel at ease. The stars were so visible that it was like she was staring at the true nature of the Milky Way Galaxy. That wonderful view became a lullaby that it lulled Kazumi back to sleep.

It was already morning when Kazumi woke up. The sun rays were greeting her, along with the sweet chirping of the birds. She yawned and stared at the freshly-lit forest. She smiled. Maybe going back to the past wasn't a very bad idea after all.

She stood up and started walking. It is the continuation of her journey to find the wooden well which is at fault. It felt like forever as she was finding her way in this forest. She was now getting tired, also with the fact that she hasn't eaten anything since she came to this green land.

 _If only I could bump into someone who's knowledgeable about this place! There has to be some town nearby, right…?_

Nevertheless, she continued her pace. Until sometime later, she saw a tall figure approaching her. She was so happy that a ray of hope has once again sprung from her insides. She waited for the figure to pass by, and ask some information. However, there was still no sign of the figure.

 _But…I'm sure I saw that figure! Or maybe…it turned to another direction?_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Sesshomaru

 _No way! That figure was my ray of hope! I have to follow him!_

Kazumi immediately ran to be able to catch up with that tall figure. Her adrenaline rush came in that she didn't mind the twigs and other bugs that were blocking her way. She was so desperate in obtaining information about the place, so she could go home as soon as possible.

She was so focused that she was not aware of everything, until she bumped into someone all of a sudden. She was readily pushed back to the ground. She then looked up at the one that she bumped into.

He was rather tall with long, silver hair. He was wearing a white kimono with a black armor and was equipped with two swords. It had a long fluffy fur hanging on his right shoulder. He had a crescent moon tattoo on his forehead. He was staring blankly at her.

"Move." He simply said.

Kazumi was mesmerized of what she saw. Despite the weird clothing and facial marks, he still looked handsome.

"Don't make me repeat myself, human."

With those words, Kazumi finally went back to reality and stood up.

"Are you possibly the tall figure that I just saw a while back?" she asked nonchalantly.

However, instead of him responding, a little toad-looking creature came and began talking.

"Did you not hear Lord Sesshomaru's words? Get out of the way! As simple as that!"

"Lord…Sesshomaru?" Kazumi softly answered.

"WHHHAAATTT!? How come you do not know Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know anyone here! I'm searching my way out because I am not from this place!"

Kazumi's answer made the little creature pause for a second.

"Hmph. With the way you're dressed, you're certainly a foreigner. Kind of like that girl Kagome."

Her eyes widened. "Kagome!? You mean Kagome Higurashi?"

Before the little creature even had to answer, she was interrupted by the man.

"Enough. Let's go, Jaken. I don't waste my time on humans."

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

With that, both of them continued walking. Despite that kind of treatment, Kazumi still followed them, which made Sesshomaru halt and a bit irritated.

"What is it now?"

"Sesshomaru…right?"

There was no response, but the little creature ranted.

"You lowly brat! Show some respect!"

But Kazumi just scowled at the creature and looked at Sesshomaru again.

"Can you show me the way to the wooden well? Please?"

Sesshomaru gave her a cold stare. "Jaken."

The little creature quickly made his way and started his speech once again.

"For your information, Lord Sesshomaru is the Great Dog Demon Lord of the West. And how brave of you to ask help from him! That is a great insult! Before Lord Sesshomaru loses his composure, go away now. This is your last chance to escape."

Kazumi's expression dulled. "H-he's a…demon?"

"Yes." Jaken answered.

She suddenly felt fear…to the extent that she cannot move.

"B-but…I was just merely asking for a little help." She continued to say, with her voice trembling a bit.

In a blink of an eye, Kazumi was strangled by Sesshomaru and it almost took the life out of her body. She couldn't speak. She was too scared.

"Foolish human."— the words that came from Sesshomaru before she released Kazumi. She willingly fell to the ground, trembling in fear and shock. She looked at Sesshomaru with teary eyes, holding her neck while catching her breath.

"Let's go, Jaken." He commanded and started walking away.

"Do not concern yourself with us again, girl." Jaken said and then he quickly followed Sesshomaru who was already super ahead of him.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kazumi couldn't believe what she had just experienced. A demon just tried to kill her, and she was fortunate enough to be spared. She was still in the same position and place where Sesshomaru and Jaken left her.

"What kind of era in the past did I go into…?"

Night came and she was still there. She glanced at the sky with a lifeless expression.

 _Will I still be able to go home? Or I'm going to be killed here by demons like Sesshomaru?_

She was in deep thought until she was finally consumed by sleep.

She was wrong. That tall figure wasn't her ray of hope. Rather, it was her ray of despair.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: By myself

It was another morning of no accomplishment. Kazumi wasn't able to get even a quart of information about the forest/green land she was in. Plus, she encountered a dangerous demon. She started thinking analytically, which led her to the discussions they had in their History classes.

"If there are demons here, then that means…I travelled back to the Feudal Era!" she said aloud, and continued to ponder.

 _This is 500 years ago. And speaking of the devil, that little creature named Jaken mentioned Kagome. Could he really be referring to Kagome Higurashi?_

Kazumi was suddenly wrapped with motivation.

"I'm going to make something productive today." She said to herself, and started her trip again.

Now, she had an additional mission. Aside from finding the wooden well to be able to go back, she will have to confirm the identity of Kagome that Jaken spoke of. It seemed like she was already known in this era, and she would be a big help.

Kazumi and Kagome were schoolmates in middle school. She learned that Kagome got married after graduating from high school, but that was all she heard. Kazumi was still entering junior high school when Kagome graduated. So then, Kagome is her senior.

"I will be so lucky if I ever come across someone who knows Kagome!" she said and paced through the forest.

While having her stroll, though, Kazumi's stomach has been growling ever since. It has already been three days and she still has not eaten yet. Still, what great stamina she has. Because she cannot take it anymore, she decided to look for some raw food using her knowledge about edible plants and fruits.

Luckily, while hunting, she found some familiar leaves and fruits. In just a jiffy, she plunged herself into the flavor of her newly-found food. It didn't matter to her if it tasted bitter or sour or flavorless. She was so hungry that everything didn't matter at the moment.

After having a hefty breakfast-lunch-dinner, she went back to strolling to find that troublesome wooden well.

 _I am still on this forest! When will I ever see a town or even a single GOOD human?_

Still, even if there were a lot of twists and turns on the forest, Kazumi continued to search for her way out. She wasted too much time already, and she definitely has to go home. Her mother and big brother are worried now for sure.

But then, she saw a young, innocent girl by the garden that she was about to pass by. She was wearing a purple-checkered kimono with a pink belt. She seemed very nice, and may have at least a bit of idea about the forest they were in.

Kazumi then approached the girl meekly.

"Hello there, little girl." She greeted.

The little girl looked at her with a smile. "Hello! Who might you be?"

"I'm Kazumi." She replied with a smile.

"Oh. Nice meeting you, Kazumi. I'm Rin, by the way."

"Rin. Do you live somewhere here?"

Rin laughed. "Yes, I live at Grandma Kaede's village."

"I see. Then, do you have any idea of where the wooden well is?"

"Hmm? A wooden well? You mean, the Bone-Eater's well?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"You don't know? That's where Kagome goes through, but she decided to live here."

Kazumi's eyes brightened. "Kagome? You know her? "

"Yes. Why?"

"Can you please take me to her? I just want to see if she is the Kagome I know."

Rin chuckled innocently. "I would love to, but I'm in a trip right now."

Kazumi smiled. "Really? By yourself?"

"Nope. I'm with Ah-un, Jaken, and the most amazing man, Lord Sesshomaru."

Upon hearing the name "Lord Sesshomaru", Kazumi froze in fear.

"A-are you sure you're with that demon…?"

"Yes! He is a kind dog demon, you know."

Kazumi was about to say something yet when they were interrupted with a familiar voice.

"Rin! Come now! Let's go!"

 _It's that little demon! Jaken!_

"Jaken! Is it okay if I bring someone with us?" Rin replied.

Kazumi jolted in nervousness and fear.

"Rin! No, never mind me! I'm going now, thank you for your help." She said and quickly stood up. But just as she was about to run, another familiar, deep voice stopped her.

"So it's you."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin happily shouted and ran to him.

Kazumi slowly turned around, her whole body shaking.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just asking Rin about the well. I-I didn't know…I-I will take my leave immediately."

But before she could go further, Rin went and stopped her.

"But weren't you also looking for Kagome?" she asked her.

Kazumi wasn't able to answer her in an instant. It took her a few minutes to calm herself a bit.

"I am, but I will find her myself, Rin. T-thank you anyway."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Miracle

Sesshomaru was still silently standing there while Rin was doing her best to convince Kazumi that Sesshomaru will help her and he is a kind demon.

 _This scent that this girl emanates…it's quite the same as Kagome's. A foreign smell, but still different. What irony._ Sesshomaru thought.

"Kazumi, don't worry!" Rin insisted.

Kazumi was almost into tears now. "But Rin, he tried to kill me!"

"I'm sure that was a mistake. He doesn't do unnecessary things." Rin said.

They didn't know that Sesshomaru was listening to their conversation.

"Rin. Let's go." He said then turned around.

"Wait, Lord Sesshomaru! Can we not at least help her? She has been lost for three days." Rin pleaded.

There was no answer from him. After a few moments, Kazumi spoke.

"It's okay, Rin. He said he doesn't waste time on humans. You're very lucky, though. You're human, yet he cares for you. Thank you anyway. I'm off."

After sincerely saying that, she started walking away.

"But Kazumi—"

And in just a flash, Sesshomaru was right in front of Kazumi, and it made her fall effortlessly on the ground. She was suddenly trembling in fear, again.

Sesshomaru was blankly staring at her, though.

Kazumi swallowed hard, and tried to speak. "Sesshomaru…what are you waiting for? Kill me…"

After saying that, she closed her eyes, and thoughts flooded her mind.

 _So this is the meaning of turning eighteen for me. To be thrown into the Feudal Era and be killed by a handsome BUT dangerous, unkind, expressionless dog demon. I haven't even graduated from junior high school. What tough luck. Tell my regards to everyone, Mom and Big Brother. I love you both._

She waited for a cold hand to strangle her once again, or a sword to slice her to death, but there was none. She opened her eyes a bit, and found him still staring at her.

"Aren't you going to kill this foolish human?" Kazumi said monotonously.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmph. Demanding human. Come with us."

With that said, Sesshomaru flew slowly towards the village. Kazumi's eyes followed him, shocked. _He…didn't kill me._

Rin waved at her happily. "Kazumi! What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Kazumi's body moved on her own, going to Rin.

"See? I told you. Lord Sesshomaru is kind."

Kazumi didn't respond to Rin's comment. That was too unexpected.

"Come. Let's ride on Ah-un." Rin said to her.

"Y-yes. Thank you." Kazumi replied.

Kazumi cautiously climbed up on Ah-un.

"Is this a demon too?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes. Jaken is, too." Rin replied.

Both of them turned to Jaken, and he smirked. "A very loyal, high-ranking demon serving Lord Sesshomaru."

"Really…?" Kazumi asked.

"Of course! And you, why were you spared by Lord Sesshomaru? Seriously, I don't understand him."

"Maybe he has taken a liking to Kazumi already, Jaken." Rin replied.

Kazumi immediately reacted on this. "NO WAY, Rin! He just heeded your request. I'm really thankful, Rin. If you weren't there, I'm probably blood and bones by now. You're really lucky to have him by your side."

"Yes, very much." Rin happily replied.

Jaken just ignored their conversation and commanded Ah-un to catch up with Sesshomaru.

While on their way to the village, Rin opened up a conversation.

"Kazumi, you must have come from a different country. You're wearing a strange clothing." Rin said to her, giggling.

Oh, yes. She was wearing a semi-formal light blue blouse and black three-fourths pants.

"Y-yeah. Actually, I also came from a different time." Kazumi replied.

"Really? Then you and Kagome must be really connected."

Kazumi's eyes flickered. "Maybe. She really might be the Kagome I know, with your descriptions. Thank you, Rin."

"You're welcome, Kazumi. We're almost there."

"Oh yeah, I've wanted to ask. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

"Oh, okay."

 _It's really like a miracle. From the gods above, thank you for hearing my plea while I was in the forest._

While riding Ah-un, she was actually fascinated. It was like riding on a Pegasus. She was like, actually flying. It was a very wonderful experience, and the winds were so comforting. She wished she could ride Ah-un for a longer time, but it was not possible. They were already on the village.

They slowly landed on the village, and Kazumi did an observation. _So this is what villages look like in the Feudal Era._

Though, she couldn't spot Sesshomaru around.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It's Kagome

"Inuyasha!" Rin called out to the long, silver-haired guy, much like Sesshomaru, but this time, this guy has CUTE puppy ears on top and he wears an all red kimono.

"Yo, Rin!" he said as he was coming, and then he diverted his eyes on Kazumi.

He sniffed her first, much to Kazumi's embarrassment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kazumi asked.

"Who are you? And why do you smell like Kagome?" he asked in quite a rude manner.

"I'm Kazumi. Kagome and I are connected – we came from the same era."

"Hah. So that's why you're also wearing weird clothes. How were you transported here?"

"By a strong force from a very old wooden well. And excuse me? My clothes are not weird."

"I couldn't care less. The Bone Eater's Well, you say?"

 _What's with this guy's way of talking?_ "There's that Bone Eater's well again." Kazumi replied, and then she sighed.

"I guess… that's the name of the well. So like, Kagome's family and I have the same well? Is that possible?" Kazumi continued.

"Dunno." Inuyasha simply answered. "So what's your business here?"

"To see Kagome."

"And why?"

"To ask a bit of help or information from her. At least she's been here so she is more familiar of the area."

"'kay."

And at the same time, Rin was running towards them, with a girl wearing a red and white priestess garb following her.

"Kazumi! I've brought Kagome!" she shouted.

Kazumi just gave her a smile. _I didn't even notice that she went off to see her. Oh yeah, it's because I was talking to this guy named Inuyasha._

As Rin came, Kazumi gave her a big thank you and then Rin went inside the house nearby.

Kazumi examined Kagome for quite some time, and confirmed that she was the Kagome she knows.

"It's really you, Kagome! Long time no see." Kazumi cheerfully said.

Kagome gave her a soft smile. "Sorry, I don't think I know you. But, you are familiar to me."

Kazumi laughed a little. "Of course. We were only schoolmates in middle school. But I remember being your teammate during the sports festival."

Kagome began thinking and then looked at Kazumi with a happy face.

"Oh, yes! I remember you! You were the short-haired girl who always wore a blue ribbon!"

"You're right! Thank goodness you remember me."

Kagome smiled at Kazumi. "You've already grown to a fine lady. How old are you now?"

"I just turned eighteen."

"I see. And I turned 21 last month."

Kazumi chuckled. "You're already an adult, but you don't look like one."

Kagome blushed. "You're flattering me, Kazumi."

Then the two ladies had a hearty laugh. And while they were laughing, Inuyasha suddenly joined in on their conversation.

"Hey, you. If you happen to be brought here by the well, then do you have the sacred jewel in your body!?"

Kazumi furrowed her brow. "What sacred jewel?"

"Kagome, can you sense something from her?" Inuyasha asked, brushing off Kazumi's question.

"No. She doesn't have any jewel engraved in her body. She is pure. And seriously, that sacred jewel has already vanished, right?"

"Y-yeah…I just thought…it might've reborn into her again."

"No, that wouldn't happen anymore."

Inuyasha just nodded. Kagome carefully looked at Kazumi again, and this time, she saw a pure aura emanating from her, like that of a powerful priestess.

"Kazumi…I can see a very special aura from you. You're a natural born priestess!"

Kazumi scrunched up her face. "What…are you talking about?"

Kagome sighed. "Soon, you'll know what I'm saying. It's still sealed within you, and it will be unleashed once you do the right thing."

"And what could that right thing be?"

"It's up to you to figure that out… much like how Inuyasha was able to wield his Tetsusaiga." Kagome replied with a wink.

"Okay…? And by the way, how are you connected with Inuyasha? He seems very protective of you. I merely said to him that I would like to see you."

"Oh, he is my husband, Kazumi."

Kazumi's jaw dropped. "YOUR HUSBAND!?"

"Yes." Kagome sincerely replied.

"I don't believe you! He's loud-mouthed, and kinda rude." Kazumi said.

"What did you just say, modern girl?" Inuyasha suddenly yelled.

"Don't mind him. In reality, he is a good guy. He is very caring. He just doesn't like to show it at times, especially to strangers." Kagome answered.

Kazumi made a quick glance at Inuyasha, and turned to Kagome again.

"Don't tell me he's also connected to…Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Kazumi. They are brothers."

Upon hearing that, Kazumi's insides shattered like glass.

 _Is this even real?_


End file.
